1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus such as a facsimile communication apparatus or the like used in connection with a plurality of circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication apparatuses include, for example, a facsimile communication apparatus used in connection with a telephone circuit. In the case of transmitting information with a facsimile communication apparatus, the facsimile communication apparatus reads image data which is information to be transmitted, with a scanner and codes the data to transmit. Furthermore, in the case of receiving information, the facsimile communication apparatus decodes the image data received to print out from a printer. A data transmitting operation and a data receiving operation are carried out in accordance with predetermined communication control procedures, and for this purpose, the facsimile communication apparatus is provided with a communication control circuit. An art of constituting a communication system by individually connecting a plurality of communication control circuits and a plurality of telephone circuits is already well known, however, in such an art, recording paper on which the image data is printed is discharged to a predetermined discharge tray.
Furthermore, there is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 4-185071, an example of a facsimile machine which has a plurality of recording media such as, for example, a printing device, an IC memory, and a magnetic recording medium which records and outputs image data which is received information so that the recording medium is designated with an instruction from the facsimile machine.
In the communication apparatus constituted in connection with the plurality of telephone circuits, the recording paper on which the received image data is printed is discharged to a predetermined discharge tray. However, since the communication apparatus is constituted so that recording paper on which image data is printed is discharged to the same discharge tray regardless of which circuit was involved in the communication, the discharged sheets of recording paper can not be easily classified by circuit with the result that there arises a disadvantage such that the communication apparatus is inconvenient in usage.
Furthermore, in the prior art disclosed in JP-A 4-185071, the recording medium is designated by an instruction from the facsimile machine on the data transmitting side so that the image data received by the designated recording medium is recorded and outputted. However, for example, when the communication apparatus of the prior art is constituted in connection with the plurality of telephone circuits, the recording paper on which the received image data is printed is discharged to the discharge tray of the printing device when the printing device is constantly designated from the same discharge tray, for example, from the facsimile machine on the data transmitting side without depending on the circuit. Consequently, in the same manner as the prior art described above, the discharged sheets of recording paper can not be easily classified by circuit with the result that there arises a disadvantage such that the communication apparatus is inconvenient in usage.